The Dance
by TheseLumps45
Summary: It was another beautiful day and I was happy, why you ask,because i had come up with a plan to have Winner indirectly take me to the dance. MakixWinner and a little KarinxKenta. Mostly in Maki's POV sometimes in Winners. Hope you enjoy!


**This is my first ****ever Karin/Chibi Vampire fic. So please don't be so mean. You can tell me, in a nice way, what i need to approve then.**

* * *

The Dance

Maki's POV

I skipped down the hallway,despite the fact that i was wearing a skirt,to my homeroom class that i had with my bestfriend Maaka Karin.

"Morning Karin,"I greeted.

"Morning Maki" she smiled.

"Good morning Miss Karin" sang a voice that made Karin tense up.

"Morning Winner" she greeted stiffly.

"Good Morning Miss Karin's Friend and Sidekick" he greeted me.

"My name is Maki" I said through gritted teeth.

But of course he didn't pay attention and just began talking to Karin again which made me feel left out, but i was used to it.

"So Miss Karin do you have a date to the dance yet?" Winner asked.

A confused look crossed Karin's face much to my surprise.

"What?! You haven't heard about the dance!" I exclaimed.

"No" she answered simply.

"Well were having out first ever dance this friday, the theme is Masquerade ball" I explained,"Kenta, Winner and I are on the committee you should join too"

"Cool!"Karin smiled.

"So Miss Karin since you don't have a date would you like to go with me?" Winner asked hopefully.

My face fell but i quickly regained my composure and plastered a bored look on my face.

_What made me think he would go with me anyways?, _I mentally sighed unhappily.

Karin gasped taking my away from my negative thoughts. I looked over an saw her face quickly redden. Her hands were clamped over her nose and mouth.

"Karin you o..." My sentence trailed off because Kenta came and took her away leaving me with Winner.

Wait scratch that just me. Winner had disappeared to somewhere.

* * *

Still Maki's POV

It was 4:30 PM and Winner,Kenta,Karin and I,plus some Extra's,stayed at school working on the gym for the dance.

Most of the time instead of working on the banner,like he was supposed to,Winner kept glancing at Kenta and Karin who were putting up huge poles with Masks covering them,leaving me to do his work for him.

* * *

After a long day of work Karin and I went to our favorite ice cream place called,Scoopy's. We ordered two sundae's and began eating when they arrived.

"So do you want to go dress shopping tomorrow?" Karin asked scooping the creamy vanilla substance into her mouth.

"Uh,sure" I aggreed eating some of mine.

"Great meet me outside the school tomorrow" she beamed eating more of her icecream sundae.

The next day

I met Karin infront of the school like instructed to find her akwardley talking to Winner.

"So are you still dateless?" Winner asked slipping his arm around her shoulders.

"Uh look it's Maki gotta go!" Karin said grabbing her arm and dragging me off.

_30 minutes later_

"It's good thing you showed up when you did" Karin said from her dressing room.

"Yeah" I replied

Karin came out of her dressing room wearing a gorgeous pink gown. It had sequins lining the chest area and a splash of sparkiling silver sequins on her right side. The bottom,from her waist down,was very big and poofy.

_She looks awesome, I sighed,I know why Winner likes her so much. _

Karin's face quickly became a dark shade of red like it had before in class.

"Hey you okay" I asked reaching out to help her.

She ran back into the dressing room leaving me standing there frozen,my arm still outstreched.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She cried as i heard something splat against the wall.

"Karin" I called trying to open the door to the dressing room.

"I-I'm fine," she said her voice sounding very weak and faint. Then a thump was heard from the room.

_1 hour later_

I lugged her body till i reached my home. I let out a huge sigh and streched.

Karin had passed out in the dressing room from a massive nosebleed. The tan room was covered in blood. I had to call an attendant and I also had to pay for her stained dress and mine. The attendent sadly only brought the materials,i had to do the actual cleaning.

"Wake up already Karin" I groaned as i dragged her motionless body up the staris.

I threw her onto my bed and collapsed on the floor. I examined the blood stains on my shirt and arms.

_Gross,_I thought standing up and walking to my closet.

I chose a pair of shorts and a t-shirt for pajamas and headed to the bathroom. I turned on the bath, warm watter of course. I placed the bubbles in and let it heat up before i removed my stained clothes and stepped into the relaxing bath.

This is where i did some of my best thinking. It was so soothing and relaxing,my mind would always wander to things i sometimes never thought off. Sometimes it would be important sometimes just random.

_How will i get Winner to ask me?!,_i yelled in my head as i sunk into the bath covering my face from my chin to my mouth_. _The only things you could see were my eyes and the top of my head, _why can't he like me?! I mean i'm prettyish and i'm cool. _

I closed my eyes and let the warm water soak up my body. The warm water cleared all the questions and let me think clearly. I jolted up with a wide smile on my face.

* * *

"Hey Winner" I greeted the blonde boy who sat in the garden. He sat under a large oak tree staring into the blue sky.

It was another beautiful day and I was happy, why you ask,because i had come up with a plan to have Winner indirectly take me to the dance.

"Hello again Miss Karin's friend and sidekick"

Even him calling her by the wrong name wouldn't down my mood.

"So do you have a date to the dance?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"No" he deadpanned.

"So why don't you take me?" I asked causually.

"I'm sorry but Miss Karin might get the wrong idea about you and i if i were to go with you" Winner stated.

"Well If you took me you would be able to spy on Karin and Usui without actually being suspected" I said sounding very persuasive.

"Hmmm that's a very tempting offer" He said rubbing his hand against his chin,"Okay i'll take you, meet me at the front of the school tomorrow"

He smiled a smile that made my legs turn jelly-like,but i managed to stay up. After the blonde boy had left and was a safe distanst away i began jumping for joy.

_This definently deserves a huge sundae,_I thought as i ran to go find Maka.

I found Karin talking to Usui and being the good friend i am i stopped abruptly so that i wouldn't ruin the moment. I dove behind a tree and leaned in wanting to hear what they were talking about.

"So the dance is tomorrow night" Kenta said with a blush on his face.

"Y-Yeah" Karin said taking an intrest in her shoes and looking down.

"Do you wanna go with me?" he asked.

Karin's heart fluttered as the words came flowing out of the blonde boy's mouth.

(1)"Yeah,Si,Oui,Hai,Ja!" she shouted a huge smile on her face.

"Cool" Kenta smilied.

After the blonde disappeared I ran from my hiding spot to Karin and started jumping up and down like before.

"EEPPPPPPPP!" I squealed.

"What's up with you?" She asked a puzzeled look on her face.

"I,indirectly,got asked to the dance" I smiled mumbling the Indirectly part.

"That's great,by who?" she congradulated.

"Winner" I sighed dreamily.

"Winner?" she asked puzzelement evident in her voice.

"Yeah Winner,so do you want to celebrate at Scoopy's?" I asked.

"Definetly" Karin beamed,"And Maki i knew you were spying on me"

* * *

Third peron Pov

"Pass the lipstick" Maki ordered putting out her hand awaiting the cosmetic.

A pink tube was placed in her hand. She opened it and carefully applied the lip makeup.

"Okay Maki ready for me to do your hair?" Karin asked the green haired teen.

"Mhmm" She mumbled pressing her lips together smearing the lipstick on the rest of the lips.

"Mwah" she let out a smoch removing her lips from each other exposing her fully lipsticked lips.

Karin took her curling iron and began to curl her hair.

* * *

Winner's POV

I ajusted my tie and slipped on my shoes.

_Plan time!, I thought,Okay so I would take Miss Karin's friend and sidekick ,dance with her and when it's time to switch i would definitly take Miss Karin. She would see that we were soulmates and fall in love with me._

"Perfect plan" I beamed as I made my way to the door.

I stood outside the auditoriumn waiting for Maki who was late but what did i expect. I sighed adjusting the blue mask making it rest atop my head.

"Um I'm here" She said her sweet voice filling my ears.

I looked up and my mouth dropped open.

She was wearing a blue,green ball gown with sequins around the waistline and chest area. On here feet she wore blue heels. Her hair was curled making it reach her shoulders as usaul. Around her neck was a silver and green necklace. The shining green orb matched her beautiful green eyes. She also wore a green and blue sparkly mask.

"What's wrong,do i look okay?" She asked her voice filled with concern.

"Y-Yeah you look gorgeous"

"Thanks" she blushed.

"L-Let's go in" I say as i head towards the door Maki close behind.

We walked into the gym and stopped to enjoy the view.

There were huge glittering poles that sparkeld under the light of the disco ball. Perched atop the poles were huge masquerade masks. They glistend under the light of the spotlights.

There were tables scattered around the room with nice white tableclothes spread over it.

I ushered Maki over and we took seats. I surveyed the room and spotted Miss Karin and Usui chatting.

"Do we have to spy on them all night?" Maki questioned pouting.

_She's so cute,_I thought,_Wait what?!_

I shoke my head of the thoughts which puzzeled the girl.

MWMWMWMWMWM

Soon after four songs a had gone by I heard the sound of slow soothing music.

"May i have this dance?" I asked putting out my hand.

She nodded her head and stood up.

We made our way to the dance floor and got into position. I placed my hands on her small waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

Her arms around my neck made my heart for some strange reason begin to pound.

I pulled her closer and we began slowly swaying to the music. We looked into each others eyes, me in her dark green eyes and her in my baby blue ones.

We were both lost in the moment,all the thoughts leaving my head. The only thing on my mind was,Maki.

"Okay Partner switch time" annouced the DJ after 5 minutes much to my dismay.

_Wait why am i upset this is my chance to sweep Miss Karin off her feet, _I thought scolding myself.

I thanked Maki for the dance and headed to go find Miss Karin.

"Would you care to dance?" I asked in my most charming voice.

She nodded her head and I escorted her to the dance floor. I placed my hands on her hips and weirdly my heart didn't start pounding when she put her arms around my neck.

It's nothing,I thought shaking it off as we began swaying to the music.

Whilst i was dancing with Karin my mind couldn't help but wander to Maki.

_I wonder who she's dancing with probably not someone as hot as me,_I thought.

Karin smiled at me with that warm smile of hers but weirdly i felt nothing.

"What's going on?"I whispered to myself.

_This is not me i should be ecstatic dancing with my one and only love._

"Winner is there something wrong?" Karin asked.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as soon as the question was asked.

"I'm fine" I said quickly plastering a fake smile on my face.

"Winner,come on you can tell me" she whined,"Oh i know what this is about,you finally realized your feelings for Maki"

At the sound of the girl's name my heart began to pound and a blush crept onto my face.

"I-I do not" I said my voice cracking.

I mentally cursed my voice as i saw a smile on Karin's face.

"I knew it!" she smiled,"You should go dance with her"

* * *

Maki's POV

I looked longingly as Winner and Karin as they danced together. I knew this was going to happen, i mean Winner is suposudley in "love" with Karin. I plastered a bored look on my face as i nibbled on a chip waiting for this night to end.

Then i felt someone grab me. I looked up and saw Winner holding onto my arm. We stopped when we got back to the dance floor. He placed his hands around my waist and i instincly placed my arms around his neck. He pulled me closer closing to the gap between us.

He leaned in closer much to my suprise. My eyes widening as his soft lips pressed against mine. I kissed back after a few seconds.

"Will you go out with me ...Maki" Winner whispered into my ear.

I gasped and blushed as i heard him actually speak my name. This was the very first time he did.

"Y-Yes" I replied smiling brightly.

The End.

* * *

**I hope you liked that it took me a couple day's to write and only some hours to type but i still managed to finish. R&R please. No flames this was my first try at this anime. **


End file.
